The Trans-Dimesional Link
by Luigi117
Summary: The TARDIS has crashed and merged with something the Doctor can't figure out. He searches through the TARDIS, looking for anything that has changed. What he finds may be the greatest thing in the whole universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! I hope it turns out well, and you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Unfortunately...  
**

* * *

The Trans-Dimensional Link

The Doctor stood underneath the TARDIS console. He fiddled with random wires, buttons, and other things that didn't make sense to Amy or Rory. Amy walked down some stairs and stood next to him, looking around at the mess of stuff. "So, Doctor? What are you trying to fix?" He looked at her for a second, before looking back up and ripping out a cable of some kind and placed it somewhere else. "I am trying to fix the shields that surround the TARDIS. They seemed to have failed. Blasted Thing..." He added as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver to weld something together.

"Why would we need shields if we are just floating around in nothingness?" Rory asked from the stairs.

The Doctor turned to face him. "Rory, did you know that comets and asteroids are things?" He turned around and started working again. Rory just nodded and said, "Ah, right." He awkwardly looked around before walking back up the stairs. Amy yelled to him. "Don't press any buttons up there Rory!"

As if right on cue, there was a loud bang. The crew of the TARDIS fell on their backs. The Doctor scrambled to his feet. The TARDIS was still lurching around wildly. He managed to get up the stairs before screaming, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He fell face first on to the floor when the TARDIS jerked forward. Rory was tying to hold on to the console. "I didn't do anything!" Amy crawled up the stairs and held on to the console as well.

After a few minutes of shaking, the TARDIS stopped flipping around and peacefully spun through space again. The Doctor slowly got to his feet. "Whew! Everybody all right?" He looked at his two companions. They both nodded as Amy stood up. The Doctor nodded too and muttered, "good." before checking to see if any damage had been done to his work underneath the console.

While he was working away again, Amy turned to Rory. "So, what button did you press?" Rory shook his head. "I didn't press anything!" he sighed. "THERE!" The Doctor yelled, making his companions jump a little. He came running up the stairs. "Shields are back up!" He turned toward the console and grabbed the screen that hung there. His eyes went wide. "Huh..." he murmured. "I don't remember doing that." Amy and Rory looked over his shoulder. Rory looked at the screen with a confused face. "What are we looking at?"

"Well!" The Doctor said, turning around to face them both. "To put it simply, we have crashed into something, and it has merged with the TARDIS, making them one." He clapped his hands together, emphasizing his point. This time, it was Amy's turn to be confused. "And that means?" The doctor turned back to the screen. "I don't know." Amy and Rory took a step back. "What?" They said in unison. They Doctor turned to face them again, wearing a huge smile on his face. "It means I have no idea what the TARDIS gained or lost. It could be anything! Imagine the things! Maybe we have more rooms!" He looked down, thinking. "Or less..." He turned back to the console, trying to find something that would tell him what happened. Rory looked at Amy and shrugged. "I told you I didn't press anything."

The Doctor stared at the screen looking for one little thing that was misplaced. He looked at least half of the TARDIS's rooms before concluding that there we no new rooms. He sighed. Something just can't merge with the TARDIS, and nothing happened to it. He tried looking to see if there was any new equipment on board. _Maybe there's lasers! Ive always wanted lasers. Well, not to shoot people with. More like shoot around for fun. _He shook his head. All of this searching was making his head hurt. Plus, he was getting bored. "Amy?" he asked, still staring at the console. Amy popped her head around a corner. "Yes Doctor?" He motioned to her to come over. She stared at the screen as well. The Doctor hung his head. "I can't find anything." He said almost childishly. Amy smirked. "Have you tried looking _underneath_ the console?" The Doctor looked at her and his face looked like he just had the biggest epiphany of his long life. That look soon turned into a happy grin. "No, I haven't. Thank you Amy!" He turned around and practicly jumped down the stairs. Amy turned and started walking to her room while saying, "Your welcome."

The Doctor pushed his way through the jungle of wires, looking for one wire that he didn't know. He knew the inner workings of the TARDIS like the back of his hand. _Oh wait..._ He thought. _I just regenerated not to long ago._ He looked down at the back of his hand. _Huh. That's new._ He shook his head again. He must be tired. He kept walking for what seemed like hours. He walked along a narrow path through some big wire, and crawled under some that wouldn't budge. He stood up and sighed. "Maybe it's nothing..." He looked at the ground with a sad look on his face. He turned and was about to leave when he heard the noise. The Doctor turned around. It was a new sound that he had never heard before. It was like the TARDIS sound, only...calmer. More peaceful. _Not as cool though._ He thought. He heard it again. The Doctor followed the sound excitedly. He followed it through a maze of wires and other random buttons and levers. He could hear it more clearly now. He stepped out of the maze through an archway made of wire. He stared in amazement. He was in a huge room, much like the console room. It had a huge hole in the middle. He peered down. It seemed to go down forever. But there in the middle, running straight down the hole, was a single wire. It was a small, thin, red wire. The Doctor smiled. "Hello you. What do you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello viewers. Sorry for the slight delay! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

The Doctor studied the long wire. He paced around the bottomless pit that the wire ran down. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the wire. The sonic device beeped and shot up, looking like a claw. The Doctor stared at the green tip off the screwdriver as if it was showing him everything.

"Very interesting..." He absentmindedly spun his sonic screwdriver in the air, caught it and shoved it back in its designated pocket. He turned his gaze back to the wire. "The sonic can't even tell what you are. Very curious." The Doctor spun around and decided to check the console again. Maybe now that he has found something, he can instantly find it in the schematics of the TARDIS.

Amy stared at the Doctor as he typed away at a keyboard. "So, what exactly did you find?" She looked worried as the Doctor smashed a button, but his expression didn't change. He had the same childish smile he had before, when Amy told him to look under the console. "Well," He looked up at her," I found a wire."

In the background, Rory face-palmed.

Amy shook her head. "Yeah? And what does this wire do that the other _billion _don't?" The Doctor went back to looking at the monitor. "Well, as soon as I find it in the schematics, I don't know..._Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnd_...There!" He pointed to the screen. His companions drew closer so they could see. There, in the huge amounts of wires and other assorted things, was a glowing red wire.

"Right," said Rory. "Have you figured out what it does now?"

The Doctor typed some more on the keyboard. Some files opened up on the screen. "Right!" He said rather loudly. He pushed his way through his friends and got a good look at the screen. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped and hung open.

After about five minutes of this, Rory poked the Doctor's shoulder. "Um, something bad happen? I'm hoping that's not the case?" The Doctor shook his head, stood straight up, and adjusted his coat. "Well, in this case think of all the universes stored neatly in a filing cabinet. All snuggled up in there, ready to be picked out. You got it?" Amy and Rory slowly nodded. "I guess." They both said.

"Well it's nothing like that." The Doctor sat down and smiled. He pointed to the screen. "That wire can take us to alternate dimensions."

* * *

Rory shook his head in disbelief. "Um, isn't there a rule that you told us? I think you said that if we go to alternate dimension, The _entire_ universe would explode?"

"No. Maybe. Probably." The Doctor said, smiling like an idiot. "Wait," His expression instantly changed to serious, no nonsense Doctor. "I need to try something." He jumped up and raced around the TARDIS controls, flipping switches and pulling levers. His companions held on to the railings for support. The Doctor finally pulled the monitor screen in front of him and used it like a touchscreen.

To his companions, Especially Rory, the description of the whole file cabinet thing seemed pretty accurate. The Doctor looked like he was swiping through choices of alternate dimensions like one would use a tablet. The TARDIS made a horrible lurching sound and the crew fell on the floor.

"Don't worry!" said the Doctor, "That sound was just us crossing the void." Amy and Rory jumped back. "WHAT!?" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You know, like the space between alternate dimensions that isn't actually space." Seeing their even more confused faces, he shook his head and pressed something on the console. "Don't worry about it. It won't kill us. Hopefully." The shaking in the TARDIS finally stopped as they heard the sound of the vessel landing. Amy and Rory carefully got up to their feet, followed by the Doctor. He stepped towards the doors, studying them as if they would explode if he touched them. He slowly turned around and stared at his companions. a small smile crept across his face as he snapped his fingers. The doors swayed open, revealing an ocean outside.

"Amelia Pond, Rory Williams. Welcome to Bad Wolf Bay."

The Doctor stepped out first and breathed in the salty ocean air. Rory and Amy slowly and carefully crept out. "Isn't this wonderful?" The Doctor spun around, making marks in the sand. "Well," started Amy, "It doesn't look harmful." Rory nodded. "I was expecting something, you know, crazy and scary. You know, this being an alternate universe and everything." The Doctor laughed. "Do you even know the definition of _'alternate universe'_?" Before Rory could retaliate, the Doctor started anyway.

"Say you have an option. Like left or right, and you chose right," He looked up to see if his companions were still listening. "If you chose right, there would be a complete new universe created, an alternate dimension, where you went left instead." Rory smiled, nodding, "Finally! Something you say that I can understand!" The Doctor smiled. "Fish fingers." Rory's face twisted in confusion. "What?"

"Boys!" Amy yelled. The two men stopped and looked over at Amy, who was staring over at a place behind them. She lifted her arm and pointed in that direction. "Is that a person over there?"

* * *

The Doctor slowly turned around. There was someone. that someone was about half a mile away, but the Doctor could tell who it was. Rory and Amy didn't, so they just looked at the Doctor for an answer. The Doctor stood completely still. His hearts started to beat faster.

"Rose..." He murmured under his breath.

Amy squinted. "You know that person over there, Doctor?" He slowly nodded. Amy slapped him on the back. "Well what are you doing, just standing around here for? go say hello! We'll follow behind you. don't worry." The Doctor stood up and started to walk. Rory and Amy followed the slowly moving Doctor. Rory leaned over to whisper to his wife. "Why is he going so slow? Is... Is.. Is he scared?" Amy shook her head "I don't know." She said simply.

The Doctor was thinking. _I hope she remembers me. I've regenerated again. _He started to walk a little faster. _She'll remember me! How can you go and just forget me? _He started jogging. _Imagine the adventures we could go on, with the new wire and everything! _He started sprinting. He ran as fast he could, wanting to reach Rose. The Doctor could see her clearly now. Her back was turned to him. "Rose!" He shouted.

Rose heard her name being called. She turned towards the source of the voice. A tall man, in a jacket and suspenders was running towards her. Another man and a woman was following him. The strange man stopped in front of her. "Rose..." He panted, out of breath. "Huh?" She managed to say as she was all of a sudden being embraced. "is there something I can help you with, sir?" She said awkwardly as she pushed him off. The other man and the woman caught up to him and stood behind. The man in the bowtie let out a said laugh. "What's wrong mister?" Rose said as the man looked down at the sand. He seemed pretty upset and disappointed about something. Rose looked behind him. Something in the distance caught her eye. It was unmistakable shade of blue. She let out a gasp. The man looked back up at her. Rose looked back, trying to find her voice. "...Doctor?"

The Doctor brightened up instantly. "Hello Rose." Rose hugged him. "You've gone and done it again. You changed your face." The Doctor hugged back. "Yeah, I did. Sorry." Rose smiled and stepped back. "Don't worry about it. Now, question time. What in the name of all things holy are you doing here?" The Doctor grinned. "I crashed. Well, Rory did, but I got us here." He pointed towards the man behind him. He held up his hand and waved. "Hello!" Amy walked up and shook Rose's hand. "Hello, I'm Amy. Nice to meet you!" Rose smiled. She eyed the Doctor. "Found some new ones did ya?"

* * *

After the Hellos where finished, they started to walk back towards the TARDIS. They reached the doors and Rose's happy expression faded. "You're leaving already?" The Doctor was about to walk into the control room. "Yeah, I'm leaving. But, you're coming with me." He scooted her in, while Amy and Rory made themselves comfortable, sitting on the stairs. The Doctor switched on the TARDIS before Rose could protest. After a while, they felt the lurch of the void, before it faded into nothing but the sound of the TARDIS. The Doctor ran towards the doors, opening them. He grabbed Rose by the shoulders and moved her towards the emptiness of space. The Doctor stopped right at the edge. He pointed to the floor. "Stand right here." Rose sighed, "Okay... Isn't the universe going to explode or something if I stand here?" The Doctor ran up to her, resting his arm on her shoulder. "Maybe." He said before staring off into the depths of space.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Amy used scissors while Rory used paper. "No! Not again!" They had been doing this for about two hours while the Doctor and Rose stood in the doorway. Rose looked at the Doctor. "Please Doctor, let me sit down!" The Doctor shushed her. "Not yet..._aaaaaaaannnd._...Boom?" He looked confused and relieved at the same time. Amy and Rory ceased their playing and looked towards the other two. "What happened Doctor? Anything?" Amy said as she nearly fell asleep on the floor. The Doctor closed the doors and brought Rose back up to the console so she could sit. "SO!" He yelled. All of the companions jumped awake. "The universe didn't collapse into itself and implode, which is nice. But, that raises more questions." He looked at each of his friends faces before continuing. "Why? How? Why are we still alive right now, with a person from an alternate universe sitting right next to me? How did the crash let us travel through different dimensions?" Rose looked confused. "So what does all of this mean Doctor?" The Doctor looked at her and smirked.

"It means, Welcome aboard the TARDIS, Miss Rose Tyler!"


End file.
